


The Mighty Hunter

by antheia



Category: SPN
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-08-07
Updated: 2006-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-30 12:29:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/331753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/antheia/pseuds/antheia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For <a href="http://mcee.livejournal.com/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://mcee.livejournal.com/"><b>mcee</b></a>, who asked for John and Sam: the good times, an unbeta-ed ficlet. *g*</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Mighty Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> For [](http://mcee.livejournal.com/profile)[**mcee**](http://mcee.livejournal.com/), who asked for John and Sam: the good times, an unbeta-ed ficlet. *g*

"Dean, don't let your brother hurt himself, okay?"

"Duh, Daddy," the boy shot back, rolling his eyes. John laughs, and takes a sip of his beer. Yesterday he'd eliminated a poltergeist that had been kicking up a real fuss for about a year. Today, he figures he's earned a little R&R with his boys. Ain't good for them to spend three days locked up in a cabin, anyhow.

Leaning back in his chair, he watches Sammy straggle up and down the muddy banks of the creek, grabbing onto trees for support, and splashing muddy water up at his brother.

Sometimes at night, alone in his bed, he'll feel a tug and hear Dean saying, "Daddy, I think Sammy's afraid. Maybe we should come sleep with you." He'll groan as Dean climbs over him, but then he pulls them tightly to him. It reminds him of the way Mary had turned Sunday mornings into a family ritual - all four of them curled up together, watching cartoons. Sammy too little to do much but gurgle. Dean totally convinced that this time, Wile E. Coyote was gonna win.

He smiles again, and leans forward. "Boys, it's awful quiet down there."

"SHH! Daddy! We're HUNTING." Curious, he wanders to the edge and looks down. Dean is watching Sammy, who is crouched on a pile of rocks, just next to a slightly deeper pool. All he can hear is the natural sound scheme of the forest - the soft patter of the creek, the rustle of the trees and the underbrush.

Sammy's hand shoots out without warning, and he grabs something, smiling. He turns toward Dean and yells "GOT IT!" then comes running up the bank.

"Watcha got there, son?" John asks, grinning.

"I caught a _frog_ , Daddy! Lookit - innit COOL?!" he holds the frog over his head and forward, so John can get a good look at the big ol' bullfrog.

"Nice work there, Sammy!" John says, reaching out to muss Sammy's already unruly hair.

Dean wanders up behind Sammy, looking about as proud as John. "Sammy, we should let it go now, don't you think?" Sammy eyes the frog for a moment, as though he'd almost hoped they could keep it. Then he glances at his brother's face, and his fathers, and nods grimly.

"I guess so." He puts it on the ground, and they watch it hop off towards the creek. Dean waves, and Sammy mutters something like, "Bye, Kermit" under his breath. John is sometimes a little scared of how grown-up they are. They're four and eight going on thirty, and it scares him a little.

Swooping them up into his arms, John says, "Whaddya say to Happy Meals, boys?"  



End file.
